


Room Service

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind the scenes when the heroes sleep. The team that makes it easy for others to look good A story about one of those times  Original characters interact Team RWBY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

a/n This a spin off slice of life story from One Last Bet   
This is my AU that does not have a name open to suggestions  
Any input would be appreciated 

**Room Service**

 

It was the second night of the weekend, a time of hustle and bustle at the Regency.  
“The Regal Lady” was underbooked, because all the relatives and friends that had came for the graduation stayed an additional night for a wedding. A flourish, extravagant wedding that had upset the balance of normal weekday guests. A few hiccups were the result and we had to delay. That wedding caused the cancellation of the normal weekend guests. 

Beacon Academy had graduated another crop of Huntsman. Many of the attending family and friends would be going home tonight instead of the night before, so our tips for weekend room service would be lower. A shame, there would have been decent money for the twenty of us on nightshift.   
Our GM had assumed it would be a slow night and changed the schedule accordingly and there’d been a call off or two to boot.

We were handling things fine, and then we were rattled by a surprising bit of news. The desk clerk had passed the word. She’d said that there was some big shot coming in, taking the entire top floor. Damn, it would be nice to have that kind of lien for once. 

We expected some sort of fanfare, but the night wore on. Nothing seemed to be happening. We’d been agitated for nothing at all. About the only thing out of the ordinary was that bellhops said that four girls walked in all wearing wedding dresses. There had been no guys, and no luggage. They went up to the penthouse and that was that. I assumed the big-shot would show up later. Maybe they were his entourage?

Dust, it was so slow.

I had my scroll out checking the news feeds, the big ass wedding had taken place at Beacon Academy. To guess there had been over five hundred guests but not a single picture of the blessed event.

Things were shut up tighter than . Fuck, how much lien did this asshole have? 

I texted Vert that perhaps this guy had married four women , and hadn’t even had the balls to show up.

There was a damned harem up in the penthouse all alone. I wondered if they are horny.   
Vert’s reply was quick and amused, “Cobalt, keep it in your pants, you remember last time?”   
I tapped in a reply, “She asked for it, really. Who was I to say no?“   
“ ‘Balty, it doesn’t matter who’s asking for what.” he announced.  
After a moment I responded with a wink,  
“ I’m still working Vert.“  
“LOL, yea nightshift!”

About 10:40, the night manager let four of us go home. I wasn’t one of the lucky few so I was shifted to room service and housekeeping. Not my favorite, but I had been paid for worse. This seemed to be a theme as the kitchen staff was shorthanded. With a dismissive wave, I was pressed into service once more. 

This time I was sent to make a delivery to the Royal Penthouse Suite. Not as cushy as it usually was, the service trolley was loaded! There must have been twelve plates of food and three extra large bottle of champagne. It was expensive champagne-- really, really expensive, close to five thousand per bottle. That kind of cash was no laughing matter.

So, I made it up to the Vale Kingdom Regency Hotel Royal Penthouse Suite to deliver the food as ordered. I brushed at my uniform, neatening it up before I stood tall before the door. Raising my hand I knocked. After a moment the door opened.

Some little chick opened it peering up at me, “Yes ?”   
She was practically a doll for how tiny she was and as pale as the paste we used in school. The little lady was about 5 foot, but had an incredibly powerful presence. Besides that she was dressed like a hooker... a very expensive, high class escort. With a sheer gown and a scrap of material over her goodies she was pretty cute. Even with no bra over her little tiny tits.

“Room service, I have a food delivery for the four roses.“ I managed with a smile.  
“Really, food?” Her sigh was delicate and bored at the same time. , “put it over there will you?.”  
She pointed over to the other suite, by the doors shut up tight. I nodded and began to move past her.

And then realization hit me like a runaway luggage cart.

This is Weiss Schnee, the richest woman in all of Remnant. Weiss *Fucking*Schnee, she could buy me so many times it was freaking ridiculous. She was dolled up in the penthouse( and she shaves her pussy).

“Yes, Miss Schnee.“ I stammered,

The cart rolled easily to the other side of suite. I kept my smile, even though one of the wheels had an awful squeak. Finished I walked to the door and offered her the tablet to sign for the delivery   
“Sign here if you would, please.“ I muttered before here.  
A couple of strokes and she handed it back wordlessly

“Thank you, Miss Schnee. Wow, I mean it, Thank You! “   
She had signed as Mrs. Weiss Rose. Confused I began to ask “Hey, this says Mrs-“ the rest cut off by her ushering me out the door and slamming it shut.

She was as cool as ice she did not get flustered just like the Queen Mother of Dragons. 

Weiss Rose nee- Schnee had just gotten married and I was the only one in the hotel who knew.  
Glancing at the scroll I went over numbers adding in my head. I had seen that she’d tipped and had thanked her, but now I really got a good look at the numbers. She had added a ten thousand lien tip. Dust, ten thousand lien what I could do with that!

Damn, I guess I was about to work morning shift!

I texted Vert, suggesting we work a double.  
“Really, why?”  
“Good money in that kind of thing.“   
He was reluctant to give up such precious time and then I sent him a quick shot of the tablet and the delightful tip..   
“Damn, Damn, is that real? “ he gaped.  
“Want to deliver them breakfast?” I grinned.

The rest of the night was boring, really boring. Who knew people check out at three in the morning? ()  
I switched with two other guys, saying I had to be able make class two days from now.  
Boy, they were so happy to help out I almost felt a bit guilty. Little did they know what they would be missing . 

The only excitement was a fire warning in the penthouse suite, but that turned out to be nothing at all. We still had to check it out, but a shout had confirmed all was well and we guiltily backed away.

Vert and I were sitting in the on-call that morning. He yawned and was about to complain when the request came in to take food up to the penthouse. 

Man what an order! There was enough food to feed an army. I mean fifty pancakes and ten waffles, four tuna-melt waffles. three pounds of sausage, four pounds of bacon, a pound of bluefin tuna, six hard-boiled eggs, twelve scrambled eggs, two pounds of strawberries, pineapple, grapes, bananas,cherries and so much more. Cookies, don’t get me started on the cookies Who needs that many cookies?

It was going to take 2 of us to take all of it up there. We bid the cooking staff good morning and headed on up. I gestured for Vert to knock, smiling to myself ‘this was going to be good’.

The door opened and there stood 5’11” of awesome female form. It wasn’t Weiss, but this goddess was just as lovely.

“Room service ?” Vert’s voice cracked and he gestured to the trays.

She smiled blond hair falling to her ass, the golden strands framing her tits which were out to wow. Dressed in pair of short black boy shorts, and I do mean short, and a yellow camisole that was tight as a drum. 

“Breakfast? Yum” her voice was like warm honey and she stepped back allowing us into the room. I began to push the food cart, eying her as I moved. She didn’t seem insulted only amused.  
“Boys, boys, eyes up here, “ she flexed her arms and pointed. As she moved her top slid up and we were given quite a show. Damn, Vert was transfixed . 

“Hi ummm ...Room service delivery.” he burbled clutching the tablet.  
“Hi” she echoed softly.  
“I am Cobalt and Mr. Motormouth over there is Vert.” I introduced moving the second cart inside.  
Vert was staring at underboob and it was sweet. They were big, full, round and bouncy. They looked unbelievably firm. This gal had had more muscle than me and Vert together and I wasn’t even embarrassed. Taking the tablet from my companion I handed it to her to sign for the delivery. 

She signed it, considered a moment and then added a tip. I thanked her and elbowed Vert he stammered something and flushed.She shook her head and smiled at him “Take a picture, it will last longer.“  
Poor Vert was still staring. 

“That Miss, would be such the invasion of our resident's privacy, but thank you for the consideration” Pouring on the dustshit to the lovely amazon before us I peeked a look at the tablet. She had signed ‘Yang Rose’ What? Another Rose?   
“Is there anything else Ms. Rose? “ I inquired and she shook her head no. 

After a moment she addressed us again. “You said, your name is Cobalt.”   
“Yes, it is and this it Vert”. He managed to wave and finally look away from her form his face as red as ever.  
She nodded “I’ll remember that,thank you. Oh and by the way it’s, Mrs.”  
How many women were married to this Rose guy?   
I offered a bow and backed out dragging Vert with me.  
When the door closed, I turned the tablet to my friend--three thousand lien tip.   
“Breakfast!“ I could hear her below through the suite as he fainted dead away on the floor.

 

Yes, breakfast and we were done for the day.. Vert and I headed home. Good thing I did not have class. I was dead on my feet. I barely managed to shove the door open, I trudged into the house stepping over the pile of mail. Glancing back i gathered it up to prevent Mom from writing empty checks again.

Unlike the living room the kitchen was desolate. Looks like fridge roulette again. Sigh. Roll the dice and grab what you can off the top. I was luckier than most times, nothing i grabbed was expired.

With a raisin bagel, pickles and salsa for dinner I looked over the mail.

There were four bills and eight pieces of junk mail (directed advertisement). Electric bill, water bill, doctor bill, rent-- opening and adding them up; shaking my head. Just over three thousand lien, mom’s illness and college costs were mounting. I just need a little break. Morning came all too quick and I had work to do. Making sure mom was fed & clothed before tackling dishes and laundry.

 

Back at the Regal Lady...There were four checkouts today, who checks out at 6pm? Made one hundred twenty five lien in tips. Oum, I so need the penthouse to come through for me again, My scroll buzzed, there it was!

“Bell services Colbalt speaking. What? Ok, but I’m not on housestaff today. Ok, I’ll be right there.“ One sided conversations suck, but I had work to be doing.  
Getting to the kitchen, there were two service carts filled with bottles, buckets of ice and hors d'oeuvres and other snacks. 

Vert took one cart, I the other, and we headed to the penthouse to deliver what appeared to be the makings for a huge blow-out. There was enough booze here to float a liner. The quantity outweighed the quality, but for four people, this was a death sentence. 

There we were and the knock. Vert and I had a bet as to who would answer the door. Suddenly, the door opened and again, wow, she was different... dark, exotic and erotic. She was wrapped in black micro miniskirt and pure white blouse that was like paint “Gentleman, please, put them over there,” as she walked, there was a defiant switch in her hips. Once again, a female of magnificent beauty and strength. Vert wide eyed, did not trust himself to speak. The last girl had made him shell-shocked! She took the tablet and signed it, as she handed it back, I noticed several marks about her neck. Damn, she had been worked over, ridden hard, and put away wet. 

“I need you two to do us an extra service tonight. We plan on a party tonight as you can see and we want you to make sure nobody leaves the penthouse.” Looking over at us, “you will be well rewarded. Do you have the key? Make sure it stays locked.“

“Yes, we can that!” Looking at the tablet, a three thousand lien tip and the promise of more.  
So, lock the door we did, called the manager and told him what was happening. “ Yes, I know,“ he said, “they cleared it with me yesterday.“  
”Oh, Ok then do we need a key? They want to be locked in.“   
“Ok, I’ll send up the master key. Guard it with your lives!“ We nodded, knowing he could not see us . 

“Vert, what do you think? you’ve seen two of them... what kind of guy captures three,well four, women-- have not seen the fourth one yet-- and does not show himself?“  
“Balty, you have to have balls of steel to pull that off.“  
“True, but no one’s seen hide nor hair of him.“ I remarked  
“Perhaps he is a hunter or was one.“   
“ Still, not being here, that is as cold as ice.“  
Someone was there, that goddess from yesterday was marked pretty good, as i’m sure you noticed..“

The ping of the elevator cut off his embarrassed reply. We both snapped to attention, just before the doors opened, Rossa stepped off and handed us the key.   
“How did you get this deal?” She asked skeptically.  
“I have no clue,“ I replied honestly.   
She frowned and shook her head as she began to walk away. “When you figure it out let me know.”

 

Vert and I walked on towards door. From inside when we heard very high giggles and what sounded like a howling wind. We leaned close, curiously and could just make out the scent of ..roses?

All at once there was question. “Now?”  
“Now!” Came the enthusiastic reply.

We jumped back in time and to chairs were shoved into the hall. I caught a hint of a wink and the door slammed shut. It was silent for a few moments so we took our seats and locked the door.  
“So,” I addressed Vert.”Got any cards?”

At one in the morning we heard the chime of the elevator. My tower took a tumble and Vert snickered fanning himself with the spread of diamonds in his hand. We heard the muffled tap of shoes on carpet and Ross appeared from down the hall. She held a dark tray with sandwiches and water bottles and offered them to us with a smile.

“Oh dude, Thanks Ro!“ I exclaimed taking the tray.   
“Not me.”She shook her head and pointed to the door behind us. “They felt sorry for you two and ordered a snack., mumbling something about a locked door.“  
“Yeah, we have to make sure they don’t leave.” Vert announced already digging into the Deli sandwich. I rolled my eyes and went to open my water.

We heard the smash of a bottle and the roar of wind again. Rossa stared in shock as neither Vert nor I batted an eye. The draft came next and I dropped the tray on top of my cards to keep from losing them. 

It was quiet for all of thirty seconds and then the chant of a name “ Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Rrrrrrrruuuuuuuubbbyyyyyyyy,” There was a moment of breath and then “Damn you, Red! “ The squeak and the loud moan were what finally shook Ro from her daze.

“Still no clue?”  
I shrugged.  
There was another squeal.  
“and on that note, I’ll let you have this one.“ Rossa replied backing away.  
We waved her off and called out our appreciation “Thanks again and bye Ro”

Vert and I settled back in, flicking cards at each other as we ate. After about ten minutes we heard the most eerie thing. Someone was singing “Mirror Mirror”in the most chilling way. It seemed to click and Vert clapped his hands together. 

A few cards scattered as he slumped in his chair shaking his head. “Balty, I see it now. I freaking got it.“  
I rolled the water bottle in my hands and raised an eyebrow.“Really and just what do you have? Dazzle me. “  
“What do you think about gays? You know, homosexuals... “ he questioned in return.  
“Well, I don’t think bad of them.” I didn’t, “To each their own.”  
He nodded satisfied.  
“Why?“ I countered.

“The truth of it is.. There is no big-shot.” he announced with the seriousness of a reporter. “There is no guy. Those gorgeous ladies prefer the company of each other. All four of them.” He gestured to the door again. “They are Roses. And You….. you never stood a chance of getting in there.“ 

He sat back with a huge smile crossing his face as he opened his scroll, tapped out a short message. 

The rest of the night was a cacophony of sounds. If you’d had a recorder, you could have had sound effects for a house party.. Dust forbid there was just the four of them, but they made it sound like ten. There was the whole gamut of moans and shouts to the flash of light and shadows from under the door. More So there was the ever present whirlwinds and breaking glass. At 4 am, it all came to a stop. A dead stop.  
We left the door shut and tried not to fall asleep.  
At 6 am, the chime of the elevator shook off our lethargy. Celeste marched towards us pushing a linen cart. There was enough there to change the room twice and we made no move to stand in her way. She offered a smile and knocked once, twice and there was silence and then a rush of air. The door remained shut.

“I can’t open from inside.” came a voice

Celeste looked over to Vert & myself for a solution. Sheepishly he went to the door and unlocked it. It was pulled wide and we saw just what a disaster the room was. Across the floor were broken bottles, splatters of food, smashed chairs, tables and curtains. Draped across the common room curtain was a banner of four brightly colored bras, each a different size from teeny tiny to jumbo deluxe. 

Our guest, was a small girl. Barely over 5’ 6, but as perky as can be. Celeste looked about,{ it appeared a frat party had exploded}. Vert and I looked over at the booze carts & they were empty. Damn, how could four people manage this? Roses indeed.

The girl spoke up, “Hi, I’m Ruby. where do I sign? ” Her hair was disheveled and her face pink. She had just crawled out of bed as she was only wearing the tiniest of panties with a heart shaped cutout over her butt. 

 

“Ma’am? “ Celeste addressed gesturing to her attire. With a squeak she flush and spun around. Indecent no longer, she was wrapped up in a robe from Celeste’s cart. We blinked at the rush of air, but remained impassive or at least we tried to be. Celeste seen it all and was a consummate professional but this was a new one to her. To hear about aura and semblance was one thing but to have it demonstrated close enough to touch was amazing and the manifestation has been so cool. 

As the air died down, Celeste’s abundant mane settled back about her and her tail fluttered softly . The zephyr had been a sight , but ever more so was the young woman signing the tablet. 

“Oops, it was a long night “ Ruby giggled. She offered it back to Celeste as she examined the room. Her gaze was measuring almost as if she expected some sort of attack. Rose petals drifted down around us adding to the catastrophe of the room. The scent was so sweet, and yet it made me think of something else entirely.

Wow, that was it! Flashbulbs went off in my head. These ladies were Huntresses.

“ Ruby!, where are you? “ Calling from the other room with no shame or civility someone was not so patiently demanding her partner debauche her right then and there 

The Rose was signing our tablet as she replied, “ Weiss, honey, just a moment,“  
The reply was even less patient and so delightfully sultry. "I so need you "   
Any other scruples about time and place were obliterated as Ruby shoved us towards the door. She was way more distracted by the alluring tones and moans of her Weiss.

She snagged the key from Vert’s fingers and waved us away. “Thanks again and bye!”  
The door slammed shut and the three of us were left with a flurry of petals and the enthusiastic moans from inside the room.   
“Oh! Oh! Ruby please?! One more time!”  
“Mirror tell me something- Aha!”

Celeste turned and was on her way, hair bouncing about behind her as she moved towards the elevator. A consummate professional, that one despite the flush on her face.

A quick shuffle and we were on our way, with chairs and cards heading towards the elevator as well. Once inside Vert handed me his scroll ,on it was a profile. The picture was familiar and after examining it I realized why.

**Ruby Rose licensed Huntress, owner-operator of Four Roses: Grimm Exterminators**

Looking it over I handed it back with a glance at the door. “She looks so young.”  
“So young and so Gay” he replied taking back the scroll. “So very very Gay”  
I laughed and leaned on the chair in front of me.“ Really Vert ?”  
“Why yes Balty.” he announced stealing a rose petal from my hair. “And so am I.”


End file.
